Como si fuera la primera vez
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Reeditado. Es mi primer fic. Amu e Ikuto por fin se dan cuenta de que se aman ¿tadase como reaccionara? ¿podran estar juntos? Descubrelo adentro.


**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece eso ya lo deberían saber…**

**Pues decidí reeditar este fic ya que tenía graves errores ortográficos y de formato a parte he decidido definitivamente dejarlo como un one shoot.**

* * *

Era un día muy caluroso Amu estaba recostada en su cama pensando en cierto chico que reposaba en el suelo de su habitación, aquel era un chico de piel morena una altura mucho mayor a la de la niña un cabello de un color azul índigo y de una textura realmente sedosa, Amu se quedó prendada mirando el rostro de dicho joven hasta que este hablo.

—¿No te he dicho ya que mirar a la gente mientras duerme es cosa de hentais? —dijo burlón.

—¿Pero qué? por dios Ikuto aquí el único neko hentai eres tu —contestó molesta.

—bueno Amu así me quieres ¿o no?

—Urusai

—Tranquila —dijo este mientras subía a la cama de Amu— sabes que te mueres por... —dijo Ikuto pero lo único en lo que la joven pensaba era en los hermosos y penetrantes ojos zafiro del chico— ...besarme —concluyó este ya dicho esto estaban tan cerca que perfectamente olía esa colonia que le encantaba tenia esos bellos ojos azules totalmente conectados en los suyos, sus labios estaban tan cerca que ella sentía ya ese cosquilleo del roce entre labios y así el deposito el más dulce beso que pudo dar en los labios de la chica cuando los labios se soltaron ella no podía creer que tan minúsculo beso pudiera hacer arder hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo.

Él se estaba levantando pero ella en un impulso lo sujetó y se acercaron de nuevo, esta vez había sido más largo, más cálido, más apasionado pero a su vez más suave, ella ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar estaba absorbida por el chico no sabía que era si su delicioso perfume, si estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos o si tan solo se volvió adicta a sus dulces labios. En la mente del joven había un debate sabía que quería con locura a la chica pero también que él le causaría mucho daño si estaban juntos pero entonces como si ella leyera su pensamiento le dijo— más dolor me causaría estar lejos de ti.

Luego de una pequeña pausa él le rompió la boca de un apasionado beso ella se hallaba en shock pero estaba disfrutando el momento como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y sin pensarlo respondía el apasionado beso, ambos estaban en el cielo por así decirlo hasta luego de despedir sus leguas se separaron tiernamente y el chico le dice:

—Amu —ella le había puesto un dedo en los labios.

—Ikuto te amo —este se exalto y le dijo— ¿y Tadase?

—Ahora no es momento de pensar en él.

—Bueno entonces… —él muchacho se levantó— demos un paseo.

—Pero Ikuto estamos en pijamas.

—Bueno… ¿me ayudas a cambiarme?

—¿Ves que si eres un neko hentai? —este se le lanzo encima y le murmuro al oído— si me ayudas yo te ayudo a ti —dijo mientas desabrochaba los botones de la pijama de la niña está totalmente roja dijo :

—Bueno antes de eso —sujetando sus manos— ayúdame a escoger mi ropa.

—Por mi ve así como sea te vez hermosa.

—¡Ikuto!

—Hmp

—¡Ayúdame!

—Está bien —el chico fue al armario y escogió una mini falda negra con rayas blancas y una camisa larga sin mangas y le dijo:

—¿Quieres qué también te escoja la ropa interior? —ella se sonrojo— bueno apúrate o nos vamos a hacer viejos antes de salir

—Bien —la chica se quitó con suavidad cada botón del pijama pero no se atrevió a quitárselo del todo él sonrió gentilmente y le dijo:

—Tranquila —la ayudo, luego de ayudarse mutuamente estuvieron listos para irse mientras caminaban Amu no se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando con las manos entrelazadas entonces ella dijo:

—Ne Ikuto.

—Dime —respondió este

—¿Tú me quieres?

—No —respondió él burlonamente— te amo —dijo con una voz realmente sexy y le beso la mano.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero no muy lejos había una chica rubia, se trataba de Utau la hermana menor de Ikuto de repente Amu la ve y le dice:

—Ne Ikuto ¿qué hacemos si nos ve? —pero no se dio cuenta de que otro personaje se le había unido a la joven, era un chico castaño de ojos verdes muy guapo he de admitir su nombre era Souma Kukai, Amu se asustó aún más ¿y si le contaba a Tadase que la había visto junto a su peor enemigo? de repente todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente Kukai y Utau estaban muy ocupados dándose un romántico y apasionado beso.

—No debemos interrumpir —dijo Ikuto— Yoru chara change —al sexy joven le salieron una cola y dos lindas orejas de neko cargo a su enamorada y se fueron lejos de allí.

—¿Sabes Amu? nunca me imaginé que terminaríamos así —dijo Ikuto cuando ambos estaban sentados en un banco comiendo UN helado de chocolate.

—¿Cómo así? —respondió Amu.

—Juntos —dijo el—, Amu.

—¿Nani?

—Te amo— ella se alzó con una mano sujeto el brazo con el que el joven sostenía el helado, la otra la coloco sobre la mejilla del chico y lo beso dulcemente.

—Ahora a comer helado— dijo maliciosamente él luego de separarse.

—Ok

Él empezó pasando el helado por los labios de la chica para luego lamerlos.

—Delicioso.

Ella ruborizada pero por algún motivo feliz siguió con el juego, ya acabado el helado la chica tenía planeado comerse la barquilla se la metió en la boca e Ikuto la beso desenfrenadamente ambos solo pensaban en el roce de sus lenguas y en la batalla por la barquilla en eso:

—Amu chi, Amu chan, Amu —dijeron Yaya, Rima y Nagihiko al unísono, pero no eran los únicos allí, había alguien más un chico no muy alto, con cabello rubio y unos ojos rosa-rojo.

—Amu chan.... —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca con los ojos húmedos miraba a la pareja con ira, cerró los ojos y dijo— es mentira Tsukiyomi Ikuto que le has hecho a Amu chan no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, boku no kokoro unlo…

—¡Alto! —grito Amu— Tadase kun.... Yo... Bueno Ikuto... Y yo, nosotros...

—Urusai —grito el chico dolido— ¿por qué? Amu chan dime —y se fue corriendo Yaya corrió tras él, pero Rima y Nagihiko estaban inmóviles.

—Amu —dijo rima— por qué no confiaste en mí —y se fue Nagihiko sin decir nada fue tras ella Amu cayó al piso llorando, Ikuto al verla así no pudo más y se tiró al piso la beso y le dijo:

—Lo sabía estar con migo solo te hace sufrir —comenzó a llover pero ellos no se movieron los ojo zafiro del chico y los dorados de la joven se encontraron.

—No Ikuto no te eches la culpa —él la abrazó y le dijo— no sé qué hacer, no te puedo ver triste, lo único que puedo hacer es estar junto a ti pero eso empeora las cosas.

—Ikuto... —dijo ella dulcemente su voz se mezclaba con el sonido de la lluvia ambos estaban empapados ella solo sonrió y se abrazó al pecho del joven.

—Peor sería si tú no estuvieras conmigo, ¿no entiendes? solo contigo soy feliz, solo contigo puedo ser yo, con más nadie puedo ser feliz, yo te amo a ti.

Hacía mucho frio el muchacho la beso y le dijo— te llevare a casa —de repente Amu se desmayó, Ikuto se alarmó.

—¡Amu! ¿qué tienes? ¡Amu! —asustado la llevo a su casa (era la que quedaba más cerca) la recostó en su cama y cambio sus ropas, ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre pero gracias a que él cambio su ropa, la arropo y se durmió junto a ella toda la noche ella se recuperó, ya de mañana Amu se despertó a su lado, el delicioso aroma que tanto amaba y aquel suave y cálido cuerpo abrazado al suyo, el chico llevaba un buen rato despierto pero no se movió de su lugar, ambos se miraron seguidos por una prolongada pausa y se besaron apasionadamente.

Al día siguiente, Amu debía ir a la escuela, no sabía cómo podía enfrentar a sus amigos y menos a Tadase, pero se alegró por lo que Ikuto le había dicho él la iba a acompañar a clases y estaría con ella todo el día, para su sorpresa encontró a Rima y a Nagihiko muy amistosos mutuamente y sorprendente ninguno se hallaba enojado, Yaya tampoco se mostró molesta, ahora el momento de la verdad con Ikuto a su lado se dirigían al Royal Garden para hablar con Tadase pero en la puerta Amu beso a su novio y dijo:

—Ikuto espera aquí.

—Ok —dijo este

Amu entro y allí estaba muy triste el rey de los guardianes.

—Tadase kun

—eh… ah… ohayo Amu chan —dijo este forzando una sonrisa.

—Debemos hablar —dijo ella

—Si eso me temo —respondió.

—Tadase kun, gomen pero yo amo a Ikuto y no hay nada que yo ni nadie pueda hacer al respecto.

—Lo sé y entiendo.

—¿Enserio? —dijo ella.

—Sí, de verdad me alegro por ti porque si no estuvieras con el no serias feliz.

Amu sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazo al niño rubio.

—Arigato Tadase kun —en eso se abre la puerta y entra Ikuto.

—Bien niño rey resuelto el problema, me voy con mi gatita.

—Está bien pero si una sola lagrima es derramada de Amu por tu culpa jamás te perdonare —dicho eso Amu e Ikuto se marcharon y allí estaban, solos, de nuevo en aquel banco.

—¿Sabes Ikuto?

—Dime.

—No te cambiaría por nada en el mundo —y este la beso como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

**Bien eso fue todo espero que haya sido de su agrado, como habran notado solo cambie el formato y corregi los errores.**

**Please sigan la flechita saben que me harán muy felices si lo hacen.**

******

******

******

*********

****

***

**

*


End file.
